dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lar Gand (Post-Zero Hour)
Valor first appeared after Zero Hour, amnesiac, but with vague memories of a past life. A corrupt fight promoter took advantage of him, and trained him to fight Superboy for a massive gambling operation.Superboy (Volume 4) #18 Although he regained his memory, he was struck by fatal lead poisoning, and Superboy was forced to put him in the Phantom Zone until a cure could be found.Superboy (Volume 4) #19 Lar Gand as Valor, helped stop a second Dominator led Alien Alliance who intended to invade Earth, freeing thousands of imprisonedhumans who had been experimented on by the Dominators. Valor realised that these newly powered Metahumans would be to dangerous to return to Earth, so he seeded them on a series of Buffer Planets between Earth on the Dominion to prevent future invasions. These colonists by the 30th Century evolve into many of the worlds of the United Planets and the representatives that join the Legion of Super-Heroes. Valor still dying from lead poisoning placed in the Bgztl Buffer Zone. Valor was trapped in stasis for a thousand years, during which time, he was able to silently observe events going on throughout the entire galaxy, even though he could not interact with them. Eventually, he was able to psychically contact Saturn Girl, who initiated a Legion expedition to the Past to help release him. Brainiac 5 transported the Legion to the past where they contacted Superboy,Superboy (Volume 4) #21 and brought him back to the future.Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #74 Through collaboration, they were able to release Valor in the 30th Century, and bring his health back with an improved Anti-Lead Serum. M'Onel Immediately, Valor became an immensely controversial figure, as during his time in stasis he had been elevated to the status of a religious figure throughout the galaxy. Lar took on the role of adventurer across the galaxy, and to mask his identity, R.J. Brande suggested that he take the name M'Onel, translating from Martian as The Wanderer. When the Legion of Super-Heroes became a volunteer organization after President Chu was removed from office on corruption charges,Legion of Super-Heroes (Volume 4) #80 M'Onel was able to join as a detached service agent, leaving him also free to continue his travels. With the rest of the Legionnaires, M'Onel is lost when Superboy (Kon-El) and the Teen Titans lose The Persuader's axe while trying to return to their own time. M'Onel attempts to hold the Legionnaires in a human chain, but is sucked into a vortex. Shikari is the only one who escapes when she is pulled free by the temporal currents. She arrives in a changed future, leading into the current Legion of Superheroes comics. As the events of Infinite Crisis played out and time and space once again were realigned and altered, this incarnation of Mon-El and his exploits were thought to have been erased from the timeline. But in Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds #2 this version of Mon-El resurfaced as well as his post-Zero Hour Legion teammates. | Powers = * : Lar has got powers that are native to all Daxamites if they were in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians. ** ** ** ** : Mon-El can fly at super-speed, he can break the time-barrier and travel into the past or the future. * : Born under the influence of Daxam's red sun, the ultra solar rays of Earth's yellow sun can super-energize his brain and five senses to give him other, non-muscular, super-powers, such as super-senses and mental powers, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations. ** Also, yellow-sun rays, which only tan Earth people's skin, harden Mon-El's skin like steel. Neither radium rays, nor lightning, nor fire can harm him, making him virtually invulnerable. ** *** *** *** *** : Ordinary x-rays cannot penetrate Mon-El's body. Mon-El's x-ray vision is either invisible to the eye or glows yellow. *** : Mon-El can survive in the core of Earth's sun, and in fact, he can turn his heat vision up to the "Nth degree", which is many times hotter than the sun's core. His heat-vision glows red. | Abilities = * : Lar has trained with the Karate Kid, in martial arts. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Mon-El's x-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. It also cannot penetrate inertron, the most indestructible substance in the 31st century universe. The heat of his x-ray vision cannot melt lead, unless it is a very thin lining. * : Mon-El is also vulnerable to magic. * : Unlike Kryptonians, whose super-powers are driven from them by the radioactive remnants of their home world, a Daxamite's major weakness is his vulnerability to lead, which does not exist on their planet. Another difference is that, while Green Kryptonite can eventually kill Kryptonians after prolonged exposure, once it is removed the pain eases and the Kryptonian's strength and powers eventually return to him/her. For Mon-El, any exposure to lead causes pain and weakness permanently, even after he is taken to safety. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: All Legionnaires were presented with a flight ring that enabled them to defy gravity and sustain movement through the air by aerodynamically generating force. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Lar Gand | Recommended = * * * | Links = }} Category:Presidential Oversight Watch members